


Hugs and Kisses extra stuff

by yasminakohl



Series: Hugs and Kisses [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: Just some bits and pieces that took me a while to compile and I want to share because it to me a while to compile. ;)





	1. Vulcan Words in Hugs and Kisses

Vulcan words

| 

Surak

| 

Sarek  
  
---|---|---  
  
Ashalik

| 

Darling

| 

   
  
Ashau nash-veh du

| 

I love you

| 

   
  
Ashaya

| 

Love

| 

   
  
Ashayam

| 

Beloved

| 

   
  
Dah-guv'es

| 

Bisexual

| 

   
  
Frals

| 

Vulcan genital

| 

   
  
I'khaz'el

| 

Immature male

| 

   
  
Kaisu

| 

siblings

| 

   
  
Kal'i'fee

| 

Fight to death

| 

   
  
kan-bu

| 

baby

| 

   
  
K'diwa

| 

Beloved

| 

   
  
k'oh-nar

| 

purging of emotions

| 

   
  
Ko-mekh

| 

Mother

| 

   
  
Kotik

| 

Vagina

| 

   
  
Kun-ut

| 

Place to bond VTW

| 

   
  
Lok

| 

Penis

| 

   
  
Ne Ki'ne

| 

Shield partner

| 

   
  
Nu'ri-sa

| 

Young one

| 

   
  
On'kuvsu

| 

Hermaphrodite

| 

   
  
Ozh'esta

| 

Vulcan kiss

| 

   
  
Sa'haf

| 

Scrotum (my version)

| 

   
  
Sa-ka-ashausu

| 

Homosexual male

| 

   
  
sa-kai

| 

brother

| 

   
  
Sa-kugalsu

| 

Fiancé

| 

   
  
Sa-mekh

| 

Father

| 

   
  
Sa-Telsu

| 

Husband

| 

   
  
Tal-kam

| 

Dear

| 

   
  
Taluhk

| 

Precious

| 

   
  
Telsu

| 

Bonded (Boyfriend)

| 

   
  
T'hy'la

| 

Soulmate

| 

   
  
T'hy'lara

| 

Group of soulmates

| 

 


	2. Race and Place names in my universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short list of original content race and place names

Sjanians  
Starbase 314  
Auxminta  
Auxmintan  
Zhaminta  
Mintria  
Auxium  
Prician  
Yagarina III


	3. **SPOLIERS** of sorts  Hugs and Kisses Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be spoiler-ish if you read it.  
> Just don’t whine because I did tell you. 
> 
> This is a list of that dates of significance in the Hugs and Kisses story because it was getting so complicated I had to write the damn thing out.

Hugs and kisses timeline

Selek’s new birthday

| 

Oct. 27th 2162  
  
---|---  
  
Spock’s birthday

| 

Jan. 6 2230  
  
Jim’s birthday

| 

Jan 4 2233  
  
Destruction of Vulcan

| 

Feb 11 2258  
  
Memorial speech

| 

Feb 11 2259  
  
Silver wrapper

| 

Jun 2259  
  
Brown/silver wrapper

| 

July 2259  
  
Green wrapper

| 

August 2259  
  
Jim breaks leg

| 

August 2259  
  
Red wrapper

| 

September 2259  
  
S/K holo/sex/bond

| 

Sept 24 2259  
  
Spock files bond

| 

Oct 12 2259  
  
Auxminta/Bond

| 

Oct 27 2259  
  
S/K/S bond filed

| 

Nov 1 2259  
  
Spock sick/room exp

| 

December 2259  
  
S/K/S bond verified

| 

Jan 3 2259  
  
S/S Pon Farr

| 

Mid Jan 2260  
  
Blue skant

| 

Early Feb 2260  
  
Robe fitting

| 

Mid Feb 2260  
  
Yargarina

| 

March 1 2260  
  
S/K/S Wedding

| 

March 6 2260  
  
 

| 

 


End file.
